Tomoyo and Sakura Together Forever
by phoneix
Summary: Tomoyo and Sakura are at high school and a number of things have changed but some things still stay the same.
1. Homework

TOMOYO AND SAKURA; TOGETHER FOREVER 

**DISCLAIMER**

**CLAMP owns these characters**

Update 25.6.2005

I edited this story to make it more readable.

Chapter One: Homework 

"Sakura chan, chotte matte kudasai!" I heard someone yell from behind me; I turned around and saw Tomoyo running down the hall towards me, her blue blazer open and her tie swaying. "Ohiyo Tomoyo chan" I said "ohiyo" she said and smiled. She is so beautiful I thought. Tomoyo had changed little since we were in elementary school; she had just grown up like we all had. "Did you do your English homework?" Tomoyo asked disturbing my thoughts. I smiled "hai, Smith Sensei would not be impressed with me if I didn't" she nodded in agreement "have any troubles?" Tomoyo asked as we entered the classroom "Actually I found question 4 pretty hard" I said frowning. Then Smith Sensei entered and we spend the rest of the lesson learning about adjectives.

After school Li caught up with us. He wasn't in any of our classes so we hardly got to see each other apart from breaks and lunchtimes "konnichiwa Sakura chan, Tomoyo san" he said "konnichiwa Li kun" we said together, we looked at each other and laughed. "How was your day?" he asked "alright, though I did get a bit frustrated in maths today. We are learning about algebra" I said "Yeah you should have seen her! I bet she must have used her whole eraser erasing the mistakes she made!" Tomoyo put in "If you want Sakura I can help you, I'm really good at maths" Li said smiling "Would you?" he smiled "sure I would!" I smiled and hugged him.

Later on Tomoyo rung me "moshi moshi, Kinomoto Sakura speaking"

"moshi moshi Sakura chan. Are you busy on Friday night? I've got a few things to show you" Tomoyo's voice said "no. I'm free Friday" I said "Do you want to stay?" Tomoyo's voice said "sure!" I smiled "okay be around at my house at 7.00" I smiled and hung up the phone.

I found out exactly what Tomoyo had installed for me on Friday night. "But Tomoyo I don't need to capture the Clow cards anymore! I don't need to even transform them into Sakura Cards!" I moaned as Tomoyo gave me yet another costume to try on "I know, but I need someone to try my costumes, you know I'm going to be designer when I leave school don't you Sakura?"

"Yeah but..." I started "plus you look really great" Tomoyo said smiling. I blushed Tomoyo was always pulling compliments like that and making me blush. She is such a good friend I thought. "Sakura smile!" Tomoyo said holding up her video camera. I blushed again and smiled putting my hand behind my head. "I love you Sakura" Tomoyo said as I walked around her room showing off the costume the she had made. I smiled "love you too Tomoyo" Tomoyo put her video camera down, looked and me and said "really Sakura?" that question kind of baffled me for a moment "sure I do Tomoyo! Why did you ask?" All of a sudden Tomoyo's lips were on mine "then I guess you'd appreciated that Sakura" I stood there gaping at Tomoyo. Words just died on my lips and I merely nodded.

Back when we were in elementary school Tomoyo had also told me that she loved me. I said that I loved her too, but I know now that Tomoyo loved me as a man would a woman. Now that I'm older I've fallen in love with my best friend, my blue haired, dark-eyed best friend, and that kissed confirmed our love for each other. I guess you could say that we are going out now. We quite often get disgusted looks from the other students especially the guys; I think they think it's a waste. Tomoyo is very pretty and I know a few guys that have has crushes on her. Li still hangs out with us; he doesn't mind mine and Tomoyo's relationship but looks away when we start kissing. I guess it's just very wired seeing to girls kiss. Touya doesn't have a problem either; I know that he's in love with Yukito-san he has that same look on his face when he sees Yukito-san when Tomoyo-chan sees me. He doesn't think I've noticed but I have.

"Sakura chan I'm glad we are together" said Tomoyo one night as I was laying in her arms "so am I Tomoyo, you mean more to me than the world" I said giving her a kiss on those beautiful lips. I remember dad telling me once that my mother and Tomoyo's mother were cousin and that she had loved my mother just as I love Tomoyo, I suppose that why Tomoyo's mum is so understanding of our relationship. That also makes Tomoyo and me 2nd cousins, but that's okay. I rolled over onto Tomoyo and gently kissed her neck "I love you Sakura chan" Tomoyo said as she kissed me back. There was a sudden knock at the door and Li's voice came through "Sakura chan Tomoyo- san are you there?" I got up and put a robe around me and went to the door "konnichiwa Li-kun" I said when I opened the door. Li was standing there he looked around me and saw Tomoyo laying in bed "konnichiwa Li-san" she said, Li then looked at me "gomen nasi Sakura-san! But Tomoyo's mum said that you would be in Tomoyo's room" Li said bowing "it's alright Li we have nothing to hide, come in" Li stood there for a moment and the cautiously walked in. I pulled out a chair and my robe accidentally came undone and I showed everything I had to Li. Li stood there gawping at me "gomen nasi Li" I said as I done up my robe again, making sure it was an extra big knot. Tomoyo climbed out of bed wearing nothing and came and sat down beside me. Li blushed a deep red and looked away Tomoyo laughed "it's alright Li, you can look at me" she put a hand under the robe and started stroking my leg. Li still wasn't looking at us "I don't think I can Tomoyo san" Li mumbled quietly. There was a long uncomfortable silence I broke the silence by asking "so did you want something Li?" he turned around and then Tomoyo started kissing me I saw him blush and I broke this kiss and I put my hand around Tomoyo's waist I looked down and saw a tent between Li's legs I smiled to myself "yeah I was wondering when you want me to help you with algebra" "Oh that!" I said I had completely forgot "I'm free Thursday night is that okay for you?" I asked "Yeah that's fine" Li said "do you want a cup of tea or something Li?" Tomoyo asked "no that's okay Tomoyo-san I had better get going" and with that he stood up and walked a bit bowed legged to the door "well I guess I'll see you Thursday night at my house?" I said "yeah. Well see you at school Sakura chan. Jaa mata ne Tomoyo san" he waved "jaa mata ne Li-kun!" Tomoyo called.

On Thursday night I knocked on Li's door and his guardian Wei answered the door "konbanwa Kinomoto San" he said smiling "konbanwa. Is Li at home?" I asked "yes he is. He told me you were expected. He is upstairs in his room, 2nd door on the right." he showed me in "could I take your coat?" It was a chilly autumn night and I had brought my coat in case it got a little too chilly "ah yes thank you" I took off my shoes and put on some slippers and walked up the stairs. I found the 2nd door on the right I was about to walk in when I heard gentle moans coming from behind the door I chuckled to myself and thought it best to knock before I entered. I knocked and Li's voice came from behind the door "just a minute" I heard some frantic scraping and then Li opened the door. "Konbanwa Li-kun" I said bowing "konbanwa Sakura-chan. Please come in" I walked in and my mouth almost hit the floor, his room smelt of cherry there were candles lit all around the room and on a table in the middle of the room was a bunch of cherry blossoms; my favourite flower. "I thought that it might help you study if you were comfortable" Li said quietly from behind me. I smiled and turned to face him "thank you Li" he blushed. I sat down on a chair and put the books I had brought with me on the table. "So what problems do you need help with?" Li asked pulling up a chair and sitting beside me. Li got me to understand all the complicated math formulas better than even my maths teacher could, I was so absorbed in what I was doing that it was quite late when I looked at the time "oh my gosh Li it's 11.00!" I gasped. Li looked at my watch "so it is. Well it is quite late would you erm... well... would you like to stay over?" I sighed "well I haven't got a change of clothes" I said quietly. Li stood back and looked me over "I'm sure you could fit some of my clothes, they might be a little baggy but I think they'll do" I smiled "okay then Li" Li walked over to his dresser and picked out a t- shirt "here see if this fits" and he chucked the t-shirt over to me. I held it against myself and it fell down to my knees I looked up "I think it fits" I chuckled. We stood there for a while before Li said "oh! Right girl get changed." and he walked out into another part of his room and closed the door. I started undressing when I came to my pants I found the sakura cards in my pocket I pulled them out and held them close "ah hello" I whispered to them. Right on top was the flower suddenly I had an idea.

"Li, you can come in now" he came into a room raining cherry blossoms and laying his bed was the Clow mistress. "Oh sakura-chan!" he said walking over to me. "I got dibs on your bed" I said and Li smiled "okay" and he climbed in beside me. "Li!"

"what?" he asked rolling over to face me "I'm with Tomoyo!" I said. I was kind of upset that he was doing this. "I won't try anything Sakura I know you're with Tomoyo. Good night" he gave me a kiss on the forehead, rolled over and went to sleep.


	2. Do you love me?

~DISCLAIMER~ I still don't own Card Captor Sakura, those awesome people at Clamp do.  
  
Do you love me?  
  
I had been thinking about that night for a very long time and I was wondering why didn't Li just sleep on the couch? Of course I told Tomoyo about it she said that perhaps he loves me, just knows I'm forbidden fruit. I agreed with Tomoyo but I decided to ask Li anyways. I caught up with Li one hot summer's day after school had finished. "Li-kun Chotte matte kudasai!" I called out, Li turned around and when he saw me he smiled "konnichiwa Sakura-chan!" I caught up with him "so how was your day?" He asked "good. Li I have something to ask you" I said looking at him "hmmm?" "It's about the other night, when I came over to your house" he nodded knowingly "why didn't you just sleep on the couch?" he smiled "that couch is uncomfortable to sleep on" I gave him a strange look "do you love me?" I blurted out suddenly. Li bowed his head "yes" he mumbled very quietly that I could hardly hear him "but I know you're with Tomoyo" I stared at the ground "so the couch isn't that uncomfortable?" Li shook his head "I just wanted to be close to you Sakura that's as close as I though I'd ever get. I had to use all my self control not to touch you Sakura. Tomoyo is very lucky to have you. I also have a confession" He stopped walking and sat down on a low garden wall, staring at the ground "and?" I said sitting next to him "well. I watched you get changed. Please don't be angry with me I just couldn't help it!" I laughed "oh Li there's nothing there you haven't seen before" he looked up and smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo laughed after I had finished telling her "I knew it. But do you love him?" she asked "no I love you" I gave her a kiss on the lips "but I do care for him. He has done so much for me" Tomoyo nodded. Tomoyo was over at my house while her mum was out on a business trip. "Sakura! Tomoyo! Dinner is ready!" shouted dad "be right down!" I shouted back. We walked down the stairs and sat at the table Touya and Yukito were also over; they're together now and they had been renting a flat together while they were studying at a university in the next city. "Well monster how is High School for you?" asked Touya "Stop calling me monster! I'm not a little kid anymore!" I said "but it is really hard. I'm trying my best to get through all the work but they insist on giving mountains!" I said exasperatedly "Well imagine what it is like at university Sakura-chan" Yukito put in "sometimes you have so much work to do that you don't get any sleep" I sighed. University sounded hard, but at least I would have my beautiful Tomoyo beside me. I looked at Tomoyo, she was deep in thought. 


	3. Being Sakura

~DISCLAIMER~ I don't own Card Captor Sakura, the people at Clamp do.  
  
Being Sakura  
  
This is a short chapter about what Tomoyo is thinking about while they are sitting at the table.  
  
I can't believe that's how it started off: I kissed her, it was not quite unintentional though but I had no idea that it would lead to this; the happiest times of my life but, I'm glad it did. Sakura is the most kind, caring and considerate person I've met, I'm very lucky to have her. We met when I asked for an eraser back in the 2nd grade, now that we are in the 10th and not much has changed - except now Sakura is my girlfriend. I don't think she knows exactly how much she means to me, but I'm sure she has a fair idea. Sakura has a lot of friends at high school she is so friendly to everyone though, she did lose a few friends when she told them about us. I know how much it hurt her it doesn't bother her so why does it bother them? I'm very protective of my Sakura, there is so much in this world I want to shelter her from I don't want to hurt her. She is very fragile and I'm scared that one little push and she'll break; I guess I know deep in my heart that she's a lot stronger than everyone thinks; after all she is the mistress of the Clow. Oh how many times I have video taped her captures of the cards and then to the transformation of them into Star cards. She tells me that she has a unique friendship with each of the cards, and that each card has its own personality for example the flower is a very fun-loving card while the wood is a very gentle card and the fiery well you can imagine what fire is like! Sakura still looks the same as she did in Elementary School, shoulder length brown hair, beautiful green eyes but she has just grown up as we are all destined to do. "Tomoyo is anyone in there?" said Sakura waving her eyes in front of my face I snapped out of my daydream "oh yes Sakura" I smiled "well eat! Food is there for eating as well as to look at" I chuckled and started eating. 


End file.
